


Your Girl - Adam Sackler NSFW one-shots

by DARLINGDRIVER



Category: Adam Driver - Fandom, American Idol RPF, Girls (TV), Star Wars: The Rise of Kylo Ren (Comics), adam sackler - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Dry Orgasm, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Grinding, Large Cock, Light Dom/sub, Moaning, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Vaginal Sex, sub Reader, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27375439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DARLINGDRIVER/pseuds/DARLINGDRIVER
Summary: A series of NSFW one-shots with Adam Sackler. (HBO Girls)Warnings put where needed!
Relationships: Adam Sackler & Reader, Adam Sackler & You, Adam Sackler/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Adam Sackler/Original Character(s), Adam Sackler/Original Female Character(s), Adam Sackler/Reader, Hannah Horvath/Adam Sackler, Jessa Johansson/Adam Sackler, Rey (Star Wars)/Adam Sackler
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	1. Are You Mad At Me?

**Author's Note:**

> First one-shot sluts ;)
> 
> "Are you mad at me?"
> 
> "Other then the fact I haven't gotten any action in a while, no, I'm absolutely fine."

"Hey, I'm outside of you apartment." I say into the phone, looking up at Adam's window that faces the street.

"You're outside my apartment? Why the fuck are you outside my apartment?" Adam's voice rings on the other side.

I watch his window, a quick flash of his chest passing by. He stops and walks towards it, shirtless and dressed in jeans, as per usual. His free arms yanks the window up, his head sticking out. His mid-length inky hair falls over his face, phone pressed up to his ear with his other hand. He scans me for a moment, mouth hanging in a small "O" shape.

"Because I wanted to see you?" I say in slight confusion, confused at his unwelcoming tone.

He looks at me again, letting out a frustrated sigh. "Fine, whatever, the door's unlocked." He says, ending the phone call and slamming his window back shut again. He disappears from the window, leaving me to trail up the apartment stairs and into the creaky old New York building.

Just as I reach his apartment door, it swings open. He leans against the door frame, jeans hanging low on his hips and revealing his defined v-line.

"What the fuck do you want?" he asks again, tilting his chin up towards me.

I cross my arms across my chest, over my green tank top. "I just wanted to check up on you...you know, with all that Hannah and Jessa stuff." I say softly.

"I'm fine." he says coldly. I ignore his lies.

"Can I come in?" I ask, trying to peer past his big shoulder and into his apartment.

"Why the fuck do you want to come into my apartment?" he asks, crossing his arms back at me. His muscles flex, and I can't help but stare for a minute.

"Are you mad at me?" I ask, shifting my weight onto my other foot. I look at the floor, my heart dropping slightly.

He's quiet for a long moment, lips pressed into a thin line. He finally lets out a long sigh mixed with a groan, running his hands over his face. "Other then the fact that I haven't gotten any fucking action in a while, no, I'm absolutely fine." he says with an irritated tone.

My head snaps up towards him and my cheeks go red. He hadn't been _angry_ at me, he was _sexually frustrated._ Adam was my best friend, but seeing him in this mood even made _me_ sexually frustrated. That was the thing about Adam. His mood could change the whole vibe of a room just by being in it for a minute or two. 

"Well...uhm..." I murmur, not sure what to do. 

I meet his eyes, watching his eyes scan over me. Before I can say anything more, he tugs me into his apartment and slams the door behind him. He shoves me against the back of the door, hands trapping me on either side of him. 

"Tell...tell me you don't want this, and I won't touch you." he whispers in my ear, swallowing back an animalistic groan. 

There was no denying I wanted this just as much as he did. Adam was my friend, but that didn't stop me from apricating his large hunk of beauty from time to time. My man was built like a fridge and carried me like I was a feather to his touch. He was _stacked_ with muscles, and his voice just _dripped_ with lust sometimes. 

"Don't." Is all I can manage out.

In the blink of an eye, his lips crash against mine. The smell of his woody cologne fills my senses, intoxicating me. His hand snakes up to my throat, his thick digits wrapping around it. He holds me flat against the door with his hand on my throat, his hips grinding into me as the front of his jeans start to tent. 

"I'm going to split you fucking two." He growls, pulling back to grip my shirt.

He yanks it off of me, letting it drop to where ever on the floor. His lips connect with mine again, his minty toothpaste and Axe soap hitting me with a waft. He slips his knee between my two thighs, his hands finding my hips. He grinds me down on his own thigh as his lips start to attack my neck with hickeys and suckles. 

"Oh _fuck,_ Adam." I breathily whisper, rolling my head to the side to give him more accsess. 

His hands fly to the latch of my bra on my back, quickly unclipping it and letting it fall to the floor. He steps back, his eyes glued to my tits. I watch his adam's apple bob as he swallows, licking his lips quickly. He shakes his head a little,, hands squeezing and kneading them. 

"Fuck, I knew your tits would look fucking amazing." he groans, lowering his lips to them. 

I let out a small gasp as his lips latch onto my nipples, sucking them and teasing them with his tongue. It sends shiver down my spine, my thighs clenching around his knee in desperation. 

He looks up at me, still sucking. I swear I see his top lip curl in a smirk for a split second. He drops to his knees, pressing needy and breathy kisses to my stomach, hips and thighs. 

He hooks his fingers in the hem of my jean shorts, yanking them down in one powerful tug. He lets out a low groan when he see's my lacy back panties that sit on my hips. 

"You dirty fucking whore, you just _wanted_ me to find these, didn't you?" He taunts. 

"Yes." I manage out, voice a small squeak. 

"Yes, _what._ " he asks. 

I swallow. _"_ Yes, _daddy_." I correct myself. 

Being old friends with Hannah and Jessa, I knew _everything_ he was into, including the weird side of things. Adam was a filthy man who enjoyed even _filther_ things when it came to fucking his women. He had no control once a woman was in his possession. A sex addict, if you will.

He holds eye contact with me as his teeth clatter down onto the waistband of my panties, pulling them down slowly. I arch my back off the door, letting out a small gasp when they drop to my ankles. He picks them up, bringing them to his nose. He takes in a long inhale, eyes rolling into the back of his head for a moment. 

"You are just _dripping_ for me, aren't you?" he asks, tossing the soaked panties aside. 

He lowers his lips to my thighs, spreading them wider to reveal my dripping cunt. He waits a moment more before landing a hard slap against my clit. 

"When I ask you something, you fucking _answer_ , whore." he demands. 

"Y-yes Daddy, I am." I quickly stutter out, gasping as my knees tremble from the mix of pain and pleasure. 

"Good girl, now put your knee over my shoulder so I can bury my face in your pretty little pussy." he demands, hoisting my knee over his one shoulder. 

I let out a lewd moan when he presses his mouth to my dripping heat. His large nose presses against my clit as he runs his tongue along my slit. My knees buckle and I dig my hand into his long inky locks. I can't help but tug a little, chest rising and falling quickly as I gasp for air. 

"Gonna lick you raw, princess." he mumbles into my heat, sending vibrations down my thighs. 

He attaches his lips to my clit, pulling back and sucking. I let out a long whine, my thighs clamping around his face. His hair softly rubs against my outer thighs, his chin moving as he laps at my aching cunt. I let out another string of moans as his tongue attacks my clit and flicks it over and over again. 

"F-fuck, _Adam_ , I-I'm g-gonna..." I trail off, not able to manage out anymore words.

He pulls away, hands gripping my thighs so hard I was sure there'd be bruises the next day. 

"You don't get to cum until I tell you, slut. You come for _me,_ and _only_ me. The next time you need to cum, you come to _me._ " he growls. 

"Y-yes Daddy." I reply quietly. 

Without another word, he comes to his full height once again. A thin layer of my juices goat his chin and lips, glistening. His pants are tented, cock painfully hard. 

He swipes me up with a small yelp, throwing me over his shoulder like a rag doll. He lands a hard slap to my ass, carrying me down the hall and into his bedroom. He throws me onto his bed, the soft mattress sinking under me slightly. His light grey cotton sheets bunch up under me. 

He towers over me at the edge of the bed, his hand pulling down the zipper of his jeans. They drop to his ankles and he steps out of them, his cock hard and straining against his black boxers. I knew he was gifted when it came to size, but judging by the outline in his boxers, he was _much_ bigger then I thought. 

"Make yourself useful for once and help me with these, whore." Adam demands, fingers tugging at his boxers waistband and letting them snap back against his v-line. 

I shuffle forward, eagerly pulling his boxers down. His cock springs free, slapping against his stomach. The head of his cock is flushed an angry purple and pink, a bead of pre-cum dripping down it. Various veins line his length, pulsing with the need to cum. I subconsciously gasp at his length, wetting my lips with my tongue. 

"You see this cock, kid? I'm going to fuck you till your cumming on my cock and _begging_ me to stop." he says, looking down at me through hooded eyelids. 

I look up at him with big and soft pleading eyes, letting out a satisfied sigh when he see's me looking up at him innocently.

"Hands and knees. Now." he orders.

I silently obey, turning and hoisting myself on my hands and knees. I arch my back, trying to wave my ass in the air as high as I can. He grabs me by my hips, yanking back against him. 

He drops a hand to grip his cock, trailing it along my soaked slit. We both let out a small groan in pleasure. The dripping head of his cock catches on my clit, causing my body to twitch and a low moan leave my mouth. 

"Take it like a good girl." he murmurs, starting to sink the head of his cock into my slick hole. 

My walls clench at him, trying to get more and more as pleasure racks my body. That causes him to moan and throw his head back, waiting a moment before fully stuffing me with his cock. A sweet burn fills my lower body, his cock practically splitting me in half. 

" _Fuck!_ I can feel your pussy just _clenching_ around me, slut." he chokes out. 

He pulls his hips back, slamming into me again. I let out a choked sob, muffled as he presses my face into the grey cotton sheets. He starts to gain a steady pace, pulling back and slamming his cock into me at a violent pace. The lewd sound of skin slapping skin fills the small New York bedroom. 

"Oh- _fuck_ \- Your cunt feels so good - _shit!-_ just like that, you good little whore." he half shouts, slamming into me again. 

My cunt flutters around his cock when it grazes the _perfect_ spot. I arch my back, moaning strings of _oh, yes_ and _Adam, Adam! ._

"F-fuck kid, I'm gonna fill your tight little cunt with my big load. I'm gonna bury my cock so deep in your cunt that you feel me for _days."_ Adam grunts. 

"P-please d-daddy!" I beg. 

"Please _what,_ whore." he spits. 

"T-touch my c-clit, sir." I pleas out, voice half muffled into the bed. 

He snakes his around around my waist, fingers finding my clit. I let out a choked sob of relief when pleasure racks my body. He pounds into my meroceles, his cock twitching in me as his thrusts grow more sporadic and quick. 

He moves his fingers in quick circles on my clit. "Are you gonna cum on my cock, whore? Are you gonna get your filthy cum all over me?" he taunts. 

The pleasure overwhelms me, his fingers moving fast on my clit and my cunt being filled to the brim by his raging cock. Instead of trying to stutter out words, I just frantically nod my head, my baby hairs stuck to my forehead with a thin layer of sweat. 

"Cum for me." he demands. "Cum." _thrust._ "On." _thrust._ "This." _thrust._ "Cock." he half-shouts-half-growls, landing one hard last thrust before I split open on his cock. 

A loud _scream_ leave my throat as my muscles tighten, stars dancing behind my eyes and my chest swelling with a hard feeling. My thighs shake and my cunt clenches on his cock, twitching as my cum drips down his cock. I see flashes of white for a moment, almost collapsing before Adam's large hands hold me up by my waist. 

"Fuck, just like that! oh shit, your c-cunt is so - _fuck! -_ tight!" he shouts. 

His hips rut a few last times before his cock starts to twitch inside me, spurting out long ropes of warm cum into me. He lets out a long growl and maybe even a shout, his stomach tensing and then relaxing, thighs taught against my ass. He stays there for a moment, finally pulling out when he comes down. 

He lays beside me, not caring about the mess he made or the mix of cum dripping out of my slick hole and down my thighs. When he finally notices, he wets his finger in his mouth, travels between my thighs, and collects it all, shoving it back into my warm and tight cunt. I let out a small mewl in response. 

"That's right kid, keep it _all_ in there." he murmurs into my ear, breath hot against my neck. 

After resting for a few minutes, he finally hoists himself on his elbow, looking down at me as a few pieces of his hair hangs over his eye. 

"I hope you didn't have any plans today, because I'm going to keep you in this bed _all_ night." he says with a smug smirk. 


	2. Go Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why are you wearing that, oh god, no you need to go and change.”  
> “Why? Because all you really want is to bend me over the counter and-”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second one-shot whores ;))))

I finish the last touches of my clubbing outfit, letting out a satisfied sigh.

My mini black dress hugs my body like a second skin, leaving _no_ room for god. My hair sits in curls on my shoulders, a fresh layer on mascara and lipstick on my face.

I trudge out of our bedroom, spotting Adam on the couch. He's reading some book, his nose practically buried in between the pages. 

"Hey, I'm leaving now. I'll be back in a few hours." I call out from the conjoined kitchen, slinging my small black purse over my shoulder.

He looks behind his shoulders at me, furrowing his brows. He scans me for a moment, wetting his lips and slapping his book closed without even bookmarking it. 

"Why are you wearing that, oh god, no you need to go and change." he says, walking towards me, pressing his lips into a thin line.

I watch his adam's apple bob as he studies me again, running a hand over his mouth and chin. He couldn't take his eyes off of me. 

I let a devilish smirk dance over my lips as I notice how flustered he's getting. His neck is turning a flush pink, his throat tight and his adam's apple bobbing. I let my eyes trail to his black jeans, a familiar imprint starting to tent the front of his pants.

“Why? Because all you really want is to bend me over the counter and-” I begin, quickly cut off by his lips attacking mine. 

His large hands palm at my hips, pulling me against him. His lips were soft, the smell of his woody cologne filling my senses. 

"What the fuck did you say to me?" he taunts, a hand snaking to my hair and tugging my head back as he fists a handful of the curly copper strands. 

"All you really want is to bend me over the counter and _fuck me_." I finish.

He lets out a _tsk tsk_ sound. "You aren't wrong, _slut_." he hisses.

He spins me around, crashing my hips into the countertop. His big strong hands find the hem of my dress, hiking up my ass and over my back. He lets out a low groan when he sees my red lace panties staring back at him.

"You litte fucking slut, you just _want_ me to stuff you with my cock, don't you?" he huskily growls in my ear.

Shivers run down my spine. "Yes, sir." I plead quietly. 

It's silent for a moment, Adam lowering to his knees. His hands palm at my ass, a finger hooking on the crotch of my lace panties. He growls lowly when he feels my wetness collect on his fingers from the panties. He yanks them down with one fingers, sinking his teeth into one of ass cheeks. I arch my back, letting out a small moan mixed with a yelp. 

"I'm going to fuck you raw and send you out with your friends with my cum dripping down your thighs, got that whore?" he says, running a finger teasingly along my slit. 

"Yes, sir." I repeat. 

He widdens my stance, running his tongue along my slit. His tongue catches on my clit and I let out a small moan, arching my back. I grip the edge of the counter until my knuckles are white, his tongue attacking my clit. 

"F-fuck, Adam! oh fuck." I muster out, head rolling to hang down. 

He moans into my cunt, making my head throw back. I clench my thighs around his head, moaning loudly when his big nose presses against my clit and his tongue darts in and out of my slick hole. 

"Are you gonna cum, slut?" his muffled voice asks.

"Y-yes, don't stop sir!" I moan. 

He pulls away quickly, standing up and landing a hard slap on my ass, causing me to gasp and buck my hips off the counter edge. 

"Whores like you only get to cum on my cock." he hisses in my ear, breath hot on my neck. 

His hand move behind me, the zipper of his jeans sounding and the rustling of his pants dropping to his ankles filling my senses. 

I gasp, my eyes rolling to the back of my head when I can feel the leaking head of his hard cock sink into me. 

"Whores who dress like you deserved to be _fucked_ like one." he grunts, ramming his full length into my tight cunt.

" _Oh_ _fuck_!" I half shout, my cunt fluttering around his cock.

His one hand moves to my head, grabbing a fist full of my hair and pressing my face down against the cool countertop. His other hand slaps my ass, his hips thrusting into me so hard that my hips smack against the edge of the counter. 

"Fuck, your cunt is so - _shit -_ tight!" he grunts, drilling into me.

I let out a long moan when his cock hits that _perfect_ spot inside me, brushing against the spongy spot. He takes note of my reaction, adjusting so that he hits my g-spot over and over again. My thighs start to spasm, face contorted in pleasure.

"Does it feel good? Does my cock feel good in your tight little pussy slut?" he taunts, thrusting his hips with each word, his balls practically slapping the back of my thighs. 

"Y-y-es, please - _oh fuck hfmnnn-_ oh, Adam." I mutter out.

His free hand moves around my hips, two of his thick digits starting to trace quick circles on my clit. A familiar pressure builds in my stomach, my chest growing tight. 

"Oh fuck baby, I can feel your cunt just _clenching_ on my cock." he murmurs, bending over to whisper in my ear, his chest pressed to my back.

He moves his fingers on my clit faster, starting to add more and more pressure. He pounds into me until the skin on my thighs and ass are raw red. I let out quick and short pants as I start to build my orgasm. 

" _mfhmnnn_ that's right slut, beg to cum." he barks.

I gasp, trying to form words. "Please _mhfmm_ let me c-cum _hgnmmm_ sir." I plead, practically begging as my cunt starts to spasm.

He moves his fingers quicker until I'm cumming on his cocK and fingers. My muscles tighten and stars dance behind my eyes, the pressure in my chest coming down. I can feel my cum drip down my thighs from his cock, tightening and spasming on his cock that still drills into me. 

" _fuck!"_ he roars, spurts of his warm cum covering my wet walls. I can feel his cock twitching inside me, pumping load after load of his seed into me.

We stand there for a moment or two, his cock softening inside me as we catch our breaths. After finally pulling out, I can feel a mixture of our cum dripping down my thighs. 

He quickly wets two fingers in his mouth, collecting the cum that had dripped out, and shoved it back inside me. I clench around the feeling of his thick fingers inside me, cunt sensitive. 

He leans into my ear, kissing my neck and nibbling my ear lobe. "Have fun with your friends, kid." he cockily murmurs. 

He stands up, pulling his boxers back up off his thighs and pulling his jeans back up. I pick my underwear up off from my ankles, the soaked lace making me shiver for a moment against my cunt. I look back at him, watching him stare at me with a smug smirk. 

I grab my bag, managing over to the door. 

"Kid?" he calls. 

I look behind me, noticing he took his position back on the couch with his book. 

"Yes?" I ask. 

"Be prepared to suck on my cock when you come back." he says, nose buried in his book again. 

I grin to myself. "Yes, sir." I say. 


	3. I Hate You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I hate you."
> 
> "I hate you too, go fuck yourself."
> 
> "I bet you want me to."
> 
> "I do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some classic enemies to lovers having rough and angry sex. Have fun sluts.

"Why the fuck is _he_ here?" I hiss into Hannah's ear.

She looks at me, shooting me a look. "He's living here until Ray gives back his apartment. Trust me, I hate it just as much as you do." she says.

I watch Adam mingle around the kitchen, carrying a carton of milk. He just came back from his jog, wearing nothing but his short black running shorts and his sneakers. A few pieces of his long inky hair sticks to his forehead and neck. 

I glare at him, hoping he catches my stare. I _hate_ Adam, and that's saying a lot considering I don't hate anybody. There was just something about him that got under my skin. Maybe it was all the crazy stories I heard from Hannah while they were breaking up.

"Stop fucking glaring at me, kid." Adam says, bringing the carton to his lips. 

I roll my eyes, turning my head away and crossing my arms. I huff, trying to not look at him or the way his sweat glistens on his muscles. 

It's always the douche bags that have to be hot. 

"Whatever, Adam." I grumble. 

"Quit it, you two." Hannah says, eyes flickering between us and then returning to her phone screen as she scrolls. 

"Oh shit." Hannah says, standing up while looking at her phone. I furrow my brows, looking up at her. 

"What's wrong?" Adam asks, leaning against the counter, carton of milk in hand.

"I'm late for a job interview!" Hannah exclaims, scrambling to get her bag and pea coat.

"Oh great." I grumble to myself.

"How long will you be?" Adam asks, eyes flickering over to me. 

She looks between the two of us, lips pressed into a thin line. "About an hour and a half. Don't tear each others eyes out, please." she asks. 

Before I can protest, she's slipping out of the apartment and slamming the door shut. I let out a sigh, sinking deeper into the couch. I glare at Adam from across the apartment. 

We silently stare at each other with death stares. I can't help but look at his body again, the way his muscles are tight and strained from working out. A forming six pack sits on his abdomen, his arms large, and v-line peeking out of his shorts.

"Why do you hate me so much?" He asks, putting the carton of milk on the counter. 

"Why do you hate _me_?" I ask back nobbily. 

He scoffs, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"I hate you." I mutter, moving to look out the window. 

"I hate you too kid, go fuck yourself." he says, slipping off his sneakers and walking towards his bedroom door.

"Yeah, I bet you want me to." I reply cockily, smirking wickedly.

He pauses at his bedroom door, his flat against it. His back faces me and he's silent for a moment. He turns to look at me, biting the inside of his cheek. His eyes slowly scan me. My breath hitches as he studies me for a long time, becoming self conscious. 

"I do." he says lowly, pupils growing larger.

My heart flutters in my chest. I hate it, but I love how he made butterflies come alive in my stomach. My mouth falls open into a small 'O'. My breath is hitched, chest rising and falling quickly. "What?" I ask. 

He frets for a moment, finally taking a step closer to the couch that I'm buried into. 

"I want you to fuck yourself." he says, voice growing darker.

"No." I scoff, shaking my head.

He quickly strides up to me, his large palm grabbing my jaw. He tilts my head up, glaring his eyes at me. "Did you just tell me no?" he hisses. 

"Go fuck yourself." I spit, breathing erratic. 

We stare at each other for a moment, tension tight in the air. I almost sigh in relief when our lips clash together, tongues dancing. His hands grab the sides of my face, almost smothering me. 

He pulls away for a moment, trying to pull my tank top off. "God, you're so fucking annoying." he grumbles. 

I help him take off my shirt, rolling my eyes. "And you aren't? Just being around you fucking bugs me." I hiss. 

My hands move to my jeans, lifting my hips off the couch. He grabs them, pulling them down my thighs hard. He throws them on the ground, his hands flying to his shorts. He tugs them down, sparing his boxers. He steps out of them, getting on top of me. 

He puts his knees between my two legs, his hands moving to my face again. He kisses me again, harder this time. 

"I want to be on top." I grumble between kisses. He grunts in frustration, hoisting me up so that I'm straddling him on the couch. 

"Shut the fuck up before I make you." he grunts, his hands grabbing my waist. I grind down on his hard cock that now tents the front of his black boxer briefs. 

"Oh yeah? And how do you plan to do- _hmfph!"_ I begin, cut off by his hands slapping over my mouth. 

He moves his other hand to run his thick fingers along my slit, coating the pads of his fingers in my collecting wetness. I let out a shuddered and broken moan into his hand, brows furrowed in frustration. 

"Jesus christ, for hating me so much you sure as hell seem to get wet for me." he murmurs, a sly smirk growing on his face. 

I move my hand to grab his wrist, ripping his hand off my mouth. "Are you always this c-cocky?" I grunt, trying to grind my cunt down on his teasing fingers. 

"Are you always this wet for me?" he teases, quirking an eyebrow as he grazes my clit teasingly with his fingers. Pleasure runs up my spine, causing me to moan. 

"I fucki- _fuck!_ " I half shout, two of his thick fingers sliding into my slick hole. I arch my back, throwing my head back.

He starts to pump his fingers in and out of me, his eyes glued to the way his fingers dissapear in my cunt. His nostrils flare as his breathing picks up, a piece of his hair falling in front of his eyes. He swore he could blow his whole load right there and then when you moaned his name. 

"F-fuck, Adam." I shakily moan, grinding my hips down on his fingers. 

He curls his fingers against my g-spot, causing a pleasurable pain to explode in my stomach. My thighs clamp and I can feel his hard as rock cock against my inner thigh, a wet spot collecting from his pre-cum. 

"You're going to take my fucking cock and if I hear one fucking complaint from you kid, I'm not gonna let you cum, got that?" he orders, whispering in my ear. 

"I-I'll cum if I want to, asshole." I grunt, moaning. 

He glares at me. "Don't make me fucking put my hand over your mouth again." he warns, taking his fingers out. 

I gasp at the loss, watching him examine his wet fingers. His eyes flicker to me, a wicked look on his face. He starts to inch them closer to my mouth and I move my face away, looking to the side. 

"No, Adam." I grumble. 

"C'mon kid, be a good girl for me." he teasingly pleads. He forces his fingers until they rest on my lips, coating them with my juices. 

I cave in, opening my lips and letting them slide into my mouth. The tangy but oddly sweet taste of my juices collect on my tongue, my lips sucking at his fingers. He lets out a low groans, his adam's apple bobbing as he swallows back a moan. 

I hoist my hips up as he starts he takes his fingers out of my mouth, hooking his fingers on his boxers. He slides them down his thighs and his hard cock springs free.

It hard and erected, slapping against his stomach. Veins run down his shaft, the head of his cock flushed purple and pink. A bead of pre-cum collects at his slit, raging and silently begging to be touched. He was _big,_ his cock generous with length and girth. It curved near the end, perfect to hit the perfect spot inside of me. 

"Are you gonna stare at it all day or fucking touch it?" he asks, hands gripping my hips. 

I roll my eyes. I reach out, wrapping my small hand around his cock. He lets out a shuddered breath, rolling his head back. His adam's apple bobs a few times, his neck flush red as his chest rises and falls quickly. 

I give his hard cock a few tugs, earning a moan from him. "F-fuck kid, your hand feels s-so good on my huge cock." he grunts.

I take my hand off, lining my hips up with his cock. He tilts his head back up, watching as I slowly lower my hips. I swear his eyes buldge out of his head when he watches the tip of his cock disappears into my tight and dripping cunt. 

His hands palm at my breasts for a moment, fingers pinching and toying with my pebbling nipples. He digs his nails into the flesh for a second, leaving half creascent moons in the skin. 

He was _huge._ As I sink more onto his cock, my cunt stretches around him. I suck in a breath as my cunt pleasurably stings for a moment. When I finally lower to the hilt, he bottoms out. He fills my tight cunt perfectly, cock snug in my tight hole. 

"Its n-not that big." I lie, starting to ride him slowly. 

"It isn't?" he asks, voice edging with lust. I start to move my hips faster, losing myself in the pleasure. 

"N-no, maybe that's why you- _mfmpp_ \- wanted me to fuck you so bad. Nobody ever wants to touch your s-small cock." I murmur, my hands grabbing his shoulders. 

He starts to thrust his hips to match my speed, my head falling slack against his shoulder. He moves his hands to grip my back, palms flat against the curve of it. He pulls me as close as he can against his chest, thrusting up into me as I cry out. 

"O-oh, Adam!" I moan, breathing hard against his shoulder.

" _hnghhh_." he moans out, starting to thrust as hard as he can, his balls slapping against my thighs. 

"F-fuck, I hate you!" I cry out when his cock hits the _perfect_ spot inside me. 

He lets go of me, letting me lean back so his cock slides in me at a different angle. I roll my head back and gasp when his hand wraps around my throat, cutting off my breathing for a moment. He fucks up harder into me, the sound of skin slapping skin filling Hannah's apartment. 

I feel the familiar pressure build in my body, the one where my chest gets tight and my breathing starts to seize. I can feel my pussy clench around his cock, trying to milk every last inch that I can. He notices my building high, moving his free hand to trace circles on my clit with his thumb. 

I cry out, my stomach sinking so that you can see my ribs, chest convulsing. I can feel myself tittering over the edge, my teeth gritting with pleasure. 

"Are you gonna cum on my- _fuck!-_ cock like a slut?" Adam asks, thrusting into me with each word. 

"Yes, y-yes!" I half-shout, bouncing on his cock. He squeezes my throat again, moving his thumb faster on my clit. 

I break when he yanks my jaw open and spits into my mouth, shutting it and forcing me to swallow. I cum, my orgasm rolling over me and causing me to _scream_ out. 

White flashes in my vision, stars dancing behind my eyes. My thighs start to shake, my chest collapsing against his chest. My cum flows onto his cock, coating it. I gasp for air, cunt raging with sensitivity as he thrusts harder and harder into it. 

"F-fuck, I-I'm gonna c-cum!" he manages out, throwing his head back against the couch. His chest is now red, a fresh layer of sweat coating his neck and sliding down his sternum. His thighs tighten under me and I can feel his cock start to twitch, his orgasm hitting any moment. 

"I fucking hate you, just fini-" I begin, voice angry and loud.

" _FUCK!_ " He roars, thrusting up into me one last time, ropes of his hot cum coating my wet walls. I can almost _feel_ his cum filling me, his orgasm so powerful. His chest twitches and his back arches. 

After a long moment, his back collapses against the couch and our bodies still. We both gasp to try and catch our breath, bodies sweaty against each other. 

I lean back off his chest, raising my hips and sliding off his cock. I sit down beside him on the couch, a mix of our cum running down my thighs. 

I look over, almost laughing at the seven stages of regret that are painted on his face. 

"I still hate you." he says, looking at me.

"I hate you too, Adam." I say with a genuine smile, looking out the window. 


	4. Your Friend Adam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Where are you?”
> 
> “In bed.”
> 
> “Good I hope you’re naked.”
> 
> “No, I’m trying to take a nap, actually.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being gone so long! Life's been a lil hectic lately. Enjoy some good ol' porn!

It had been a long day of work. All you wanted to do was relax and try to ignore the fact that you had work in the morning.

Your watching your tv from across the room, some random show playing. You weren't really watching it, but it was a good distraction. 

You needed a distraction from what was happening in your life recently. Not even two months ago Adam entered your life. You two had been fuck buddy's ever since, but you started to think you were catching feelings. I mean, how could you not?

Adam was _something else._ One moment he went from treating you like a princess to pinning you to your own bed and calling you ungodly names. 

You liked it though. He never made you feel embarrassed about the things you liked. He'd never tease you on how you would call him daddy, or how you had a thing for choking. If anything, he embraced it. 

He made you feel like you were the only girl in the world. He'd fuck you senseless and then get you water and towel to clean up after. He was a man-whore and a gentleman all at once. 

Your phone rings beside you in your bed, bringing you out of your daydream haze. You pick it up, furrowing your brows at the caller ID.

It was Adam. 

The only time he called you was to fuck. You two weren't exactly the type to go to brunch. 

You accept the call, pressing it to your ear. "Adam?" You ask. 

"Hey kid, how you feeling?" he asks, the sound of traffic behind his voice.

"I'm good, just tired I guess. Are you outside?" you question. 

"Yeah, I am. Where are you?" he asks, panting for a moment.

you look around your lame bedroom, wishing you was full of energy and partying at a club. "In bed." you reply, almost sadly. 

you swear you can hear him smirk over the phone. "Good, I hope you're naked." he smugly comments.

Typical Adam Sackler behavior. His sexual comments didn't phase me anymore. He was always talking about fucking me from behind, or make some comment on "how you didn't mind it" when he was doing this or that to my body. He was sex on a stick. 

"No, I'm trying to take a nap, actually." you reply, smirking. 

He makes a _heh_ kind of sound. "Yeah, alright kid, I'll be there in ten minutes. You better be naked." he says, hanging up.

you stare at my phone, sighing. you wasn't going to lie, fucking Adam doesn't sound like a bad idea right now, but you also have work in the morning.

Deciding that you could catch even a few minutes of sleep before he came, you began to doze off, your tv softly playing the background. The colors of the tv cast on your face, Lighting you up different blues, red, and other colors.

Your awoken by the sound of your front door opening and closing. Knowing it was Adam, you ignore it and put your head back on your pillow. Your tv still softly played in the background as his footsteps drew closer and closer to your bedroom. 

You can hear your bedroom door creak open, Adams breathing accompanying it. "Kid?" he asks.

"Mhmm." You mumble in response into your feathered pillow. 

He drops his bag on the floor, the other side of the bed sinking as he tucks himself under the blanket with you. He buries his mouth and nose into the back of your neck, pressing light kisses that send shivers down your spine. 

"I know your awake, kid." he smirks, his hand wrapping around your waist.

You whine when his cold hands dip under your shirt, the pads of fingers pinching your nipple. "Adam." You manage out.

He quickly turns you to face him. It was like whenever he looked at you, a halo appeared above his head. Tufts of his dark and long inky hair fell over his eyes, and he had his classic smirk painted on his lips, paired with his two dimples.

"I told you to be naked." he says with an unimpressed look, tone flat.

"And?" You challenge, cracking your eyes open with a playful smirk. 

He lowers his mouth to your ear. "You are _so_ gonna regret that, kid." he says lowly.

"Make me." You tease.

In the blink of an eye, Adam is on top of you and straddling your waist. Your wide awake now, watching him as he swiftly unfastens his belt, pulling the long stripe of cracked leather away from his waist. His free hand yanks both of your wrists up.

The one thing you hated was being restrained. You were a free spirit. You liked to run your hands through his hair as he ate you out, or scratch your nails along his back as he drilled into you. You liked your hands being on him at all times, and you couldn't stand it when he would tie you down.

"Adam, this isn't fair." You whine, pouting up at him. 

He glares at you while he loops his belt through the buckle, pulling it around your wrists and fastening it. "It's your punishment for not listening to me." he says, raising his eyebrows.

you groan, rolling your eyes. He drops my now restrained wrists, his hand grabbing my jaw. "Did you just roll your eyes at me, slut?" he asks, brows furrowed.

You look at him, blinking for a moment. "Yes." you answer.

"Yes, _what_." he taunts.

"Yes, _sir."_ you correct.

"Good. Now, I'm going to fuck you anyway I please, and if I hear a complaint, I will leave and make sure to not untie you, got that?" he says, voice growing dark.

You swallow, nodding your head against your chest. "Yes, sir." You answer. 

Pleased with your cooperation, he moves down to straddle your legs. His hands tug at your sweatpants, pulling your underwear down swiftly with them. He chucks them on the floor, not caring where they land.

Cunt now exposed, you sigh when the cool air hits your cunt. You try to clamp your thighs together in some weak attempt of getting friction, but Adam is quick to grab your knees, aggressively plying them open. 

"Stay fucking still, I mean it." he demands.

Obeying, you watch still as his hands explore your body. They grip at your thighs, nails digging into the skin. He lets out a low groan as he lifts your hips, collecting your generous ass into the palms of his hands.

He trails a hand to your cunt, the pad of his fingers hovering over your slit. He wet's his lips as he sinks his thumb into your folds, coating his thick fingers in your wetness. 

"Fuck, you're so _wet._ Good little whore already wet for me and I've barely touched you." he murmurs, shaking his head. You watch his Adams apple bob as he swallows thickly. He could feel his hard cock straining against his jeans. 

"Please." You whimper, needing some sort of friction or pressure on your clit. 

His eyes flicker up to you, a wicked grin growing on his face. "I can't hear you slut, what did you say?" he asks, hearing you clear the first time.

You groan. "Please s-sir, please touch me." You say again.

He moves his finger away from you completely, sticking his thumb into his mouth. He holds eye contact as he sucks your juices off his thumb. He makes a small _mmmm_ sound, approving of your sweet taste.

"I don't think you deserve it, whore." he says with a shrug.

You arch your back in another attempt of friction, groaning in frustration. You screw your eyes shut for a moment, trying to gather any last crumbs of patience. "P-please sir, I want it so bad, I'll do anything, just-" you begin. 

Your cut off by the feeling of his thick digits sinking into your slick hole. Even over the tv softly playing in the background, you can hear the wet noises coming from your cunt. He starts to pump his fingers in and out of you, curling to hit your g-spot.

"ah-ah-ah _fuck_!" You whimper out, mouth falling open. 

Adams free hand moves your restrained hand from the front of your stomach to over your head, leaving your body completely open for him. He smirks down at you, curling his fingers harder against your g-spot.

"Do you like that whore? Do you like the feeling of my fingers stuffing your cunt?" he asks, voice low and grumbly.

" _mfmphmmm_ y-yes. s-s-sir!" You manage out, jaw hanging open and eyes screwed shut. 

"Look at me, dirty fucking slut." he demands.

You crack your eyes open, a small gasp leaving your mouth as you watch him lower his lips to your cunt, latching onto your clit. A wave of pleasure rolls over as you as he licks your clit and pumps his fingers in and out of you at the same time. You had never felt so full, other then when his cock was stuffing you.

He doesn't shy away from making a big show of it, slurring and sucking at your clit while he makes sure your cunt makes the filths sounds around his fingers. 

" _Oh fuck-_ A-Adam, I c-can't- _fuck!-_ I n-need y-you!" You whine out. 

He moves his mouth away from your cunt, landing a hard slap against it. Your back arches as you whine, gasping. "Don't tell me what to do, slut." he hisses.

You watch him take his shirt off, the green fabric joining your pants on the floor. His hands find your shirt next, hiking it over your chest and past your face. Because of the restraints, your tank top sits in a pool of fabric at your wrists.

Your nipples harden and pebble in the cool air, making Adam groan. His swallows, his big hands pawing at your tits. He pinches and twists them, causing you to writher and yelp in pleasure. 

"Maybe I shouldn't even fuck you. Maybe I should just leave you tied up while I fist my own cock in front of you." he ponders out loud, eyes scanning your needy state.

"N-no! P-please s-sir, please touch me, I n-need you so b-bad!" You plead.

He leans into your face, lips hovering inches over yours. "Tell me what you need, tell me what you want me to do to you." he murmurs lowly.

You let out a ragged breath. "I need your c-cock, sir." You inquire.

Slowly, a smirk grows on his face. He leans back, unzipping his jeans that are tented from his cock. He pushes them past his waist and down his legs, kicking them onto the floor quickly. Next, his fingers find the waistband of his boxers.

He teases you, pulling the band down low enough just to expose his trimmed pubic hair and then letting it snap back. In the light of the tv, you can make out a small wet spot that had formed from pre-cum on the front of his boxers.

His hard cock strained against his boxers, a clear imprint sticking out like a sore thumb. Even through the fabric, you could see the angry head of his cock pulsating. 

And finally, finally, he slides them off, his cock slapping his stomach as it springs free.

The one great thing about Adam was that he was generous when it came to size. His cock never failed to stuff you full, making it feel as if he was practically in your cervix. 

His cock was lined with pulsating veins, filled with all the blood that had rushed to his cock. It was girthy and flushed a pink-purple, a pearly bead of pre-cum dripping down his shaft. The underside was flushed as well, showing off as his cock was so hard it reached his belly button.

It almost looked _heavy_ it was so thick and long, swaying and wagging with each little movement. His cock would twitch when his thighs tensed or he saw something he liked.

Silently, he spreads your legs further, exposing your cunt even more. He sighs, his free hand moving to stroke his already impossibly hard cock. He rolls his head back, mouth falling in a small 'O' shape as he runs his thumb over the tip of his cock. 

" _oh god-_ p-please Adam." You whimper, looking up at him with wide eyes.

You wanted nothing more but to run your hands through his hair, or wrap your small fingers around his huge cock. You wanted to touch him. You _needed_ to touch him.

He glances down at you, eyes trailing to your hands that struggle to get free from the belt. He snickers, making a _tsk tsk_ sound.

"I'm not untying you. You wanted to be a little whore and disrespect me, so now you have to be punished. You're lucky I'm even going to fuck you in the first place, dirty slut." he taunts sternly.

You let out a choked groan of frustration, wiping your head to the side, burying your face into your arm that's lifted above your head. You didn't know if you wanted to fuck him or hit him.

He fists his cock again, leaning forward as he glides the head of it towards your warm and dripping cunt. He teases you some more, dragging the head of his cock along your slit and clit, smearing his pre-cum over your mound.

Your eyes roll back and you gaps when he slaps your clit with the head of his cock. You let out a small sob sort of moan, jaw falling more open.

And all at once, his large and thick cock slams into you, splitting you in half.

He bottoms out, your cunt gripping his cock at the hilt. Your clit collided with his pubic area, causing you to whine. Your cunt stings painfully good around his large length, causing you to grit your teeth and hiss in pleasure.

"Fuck, your cunt feels so good when I'm balls deep." he murmurs, hands gripping your hips.

He pulls back, snapping his hips towards you again. His cock slides out and back in, filling you up all over again. You cry out, hands struggling against the bound of the belt. You just need to hold onto him, leave marks on his back. 

He gains a quick and hard pace, thrusting in and out of you at an ungodly speed. Your cunt flutters around his cock, gripping at it. You can feel every vein and twitch of his cock inside your wet and tight cunt, the perfect curve of his cock sliding against your g-spot.

His hand finds your neck, his palm wrapping around it, but not squeezing. "You want daddy to choke you, don't you?" he asks, voice hoarse and airy.

"MHmm." is all you can manage out, practically brain dead from how well he was fucking you. Maybe it was the exhaustion.

His applies pressure to the side of your neck, stopping the air flow. Your eyes roll back into your head, breathing coming out in short gasps. He drills into you harder, slamming his hips against your thighs.

"Is daddy fucking you so good? Daddy wants to blow his load into your tight- _fuck_ \- cunt and watch it drip down your fucking thighs." he grunts, neck and chest now flushed red and a thin layer of sweat collecting on his forehead.

" _Mfmphmm_ P-please!" You manage out, rolling your head back.

You arch your back when his thumb finds your clit. His other hand moves to your restrained hands, holding them down sturdy against your bed pillows. Doing so changes the angle of your body, your cunt gripping tighter around his cock. 

"I want you to fucking cum, let me feel your dirty little cunt cum on my cock." he hisses, nostrils flaring. 

" _ohampmhh- oh god, oh, fuck,_ Adam!" You cry out, his thumb moving incurably fast against your clit. 

After another minute or so, your body is convulsing and your cunt is gripping and milking his cock. A loud cry leaves your throat and you throw your head back, chest rising and falling so fast that he can see your ribs poke through. 

Stars dance behind your eyes and white flashes your vision, chest and thighs shaking. " _fuck!-_ oh god, you feel so good- _f-fuck, mfhmmmm-_ oh, shit." he stutters out, hips snapping faster and faster.

His thrusts become sloppy, showing he's close. He thrusts so hard that your tits bounce, cunt making wet squelching noises that are even audible over the tv. 

He opens his eyes for a moment, looking down at you. He blows his load deep into your cunt when he see's how brain dead you look, cheeks flushed pink, sweat on your brow, hair a mess, and tears brimming your eyes. 

" _oh FUCK! god, fuck, oh, f-fu-fuck!"_ he howls loudly, body freezing.

You can feel his cock twitch and spasm in your cunt, his load blowing deep into your wet cunt. You clench around him, milking him of every last drop as he empties his balls into you. He gasps quietly, head hanging back and mouth hanging open. 

After staying frozen for a moment or two, your cunt warming his softening cock, he finally pulls out with a _pop._ He look down, sinking back on his knees as he watches a mixture of his and yours cum drip out of your puckered and stretched cunt and down your thighs.

"Fuck." he murmurs under his breath, panting and he licks his lips. 

He collapses beside you, the two of you staring at the ceiling. 

You felt like you had just been hit by a truck, but in the best way possible. Your body was flushed and blushing from head to toe, your cunt still aching so bad you swore his cock was still in you, your mouth and throat dry. 

You look over at him. He staring back at you with the same intensity. Slowly, he shifts to unbuckle his belt from your wrists. Red marks from struggling against it are burned around yours wrists, sore and tender.

He brings your arms down slowly. You whine in pain as your muscles and joints pop, wrists aching. He brings them up to his plush lips, kissing them softly. You sigh, muscles relaxing.

"You'll have these for a while." he says with a smirk.

"Thanks for reminding me, Adam." You grumble.

He just looks at you, laughing after a moment. "Get some sleep kid, you got work tomorrow." he says.

After going to the bathroom to clean up, he comes out and wipes you down with his t-shirt. You mumble a small thank you and he brings your blanket over you. You quickly fall into a deep slumber, fucked to sleep by your friend Adam. 


	5. Caught in the act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Were you jacking off?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back and better than ever. Here's some more Sackler porn for all of you freaks ;))

You place your work bag on the table, sighing. 

It was a long day at work and all you wanted was to lay down, watch some good porn, and then fall asleep. You needed a release to get rid of all your pent up emotions. 

Just as you start to walk down the hallway, you freeze. Your roommate, Adam, was home. You furrow your brows when you pick up on the sound of skin slapping skin, your ears perking up and cheeks turning crimson red.

Just to make sure you were hearing things right, you listen for a moment longer. You can hear him groan- or maybe moan. His breathing is heavy and small whimpers escape the crack in his closed bedroom door.

He was jacking off. 

You had never caught him in the act before, but you were sure you had heard odd sounds from time to time. Just the idea of him touching himself though excited you, in more ways than it should have. You wondered if he was thinking of you, thinking about the times he's walked in on you changing or getting out of the shower. 

You close your eyes, pressing your thighs together tightly at the thought. You couldn't help but let out a shaky breath, whimpering. There was definitely a wet feeling collecting in your panties. 

All in an instant, the skin slapping skin and groans stopped. Your heart sunk slightly, disappointed. Sad that the show was over, you made your way to your own bedroom, peeling off your work clothes. 

A knock on your bedroom door startles you. "Yeah?" you call out, freezing. 

The door cracks open and Adam leans into the bedroom, pursing his lips. He tries to hide his guilty face, sighing. You stare at him awkwardly for a moment.

  
"When did you- when did you get in, kid?" Adam asks, averting his eyes. A small smirk creeps on your cheeks.

"Long enough. Were you...jacking off?' You asks, laughing. You couldn't help but let your cheeks grow hot at the thought of him fucking his own fist.

He sighs, rolling his eyes. "Jesus Christ, nevermin-" he begin, starting to turn away.

You let out a deep chuckle, shaking your head. "No no, Adam, it's fine, it was kinda...kinda hot." You blurt, your sentence quietly trailing off. He looks up at you, eyebrows raising slowly.

"Did you say it was hot, kid?" he asks lowly. 

You slowly nod, looking away in embarrassment. "I..I liked it." You admit in a low murmur. 

You couldn't deny it, your mind was running with a million ideas on what you wanted him to do to you. You had never really felt like this towards Adam. Sure, he was hot, but you never felt so deeply about him like this.

He opens the door up slowly, his full body coming into sight. He was wearing nothing but his jeans (per usual), and it was clear that his cock was still hard. It tented at the front of his pants, a small wet spot from pre-cum staining his jeans. 

He slowly walks towards you, hesitant at first. His chest hovers inches away from yours, looking down at you from his tall height. 

"I..." You begin, mind going into a frenzy at how close he was to you. Your heart was beating in your stomach, a pleading ache in your cunt. You just wanted him to touch you, fill you. 

"You think it was hot that I was fisting my own cock? Do you always listen to me fuck my fist, you dirty slut?" Adam murmurs, his large hand moving to wrap around your throat. The pads of his fingers pressed hard into the skin of your neck. 

Your eyes screw shut from embarrassment. He was right, it wasn't the first time hearing him. You had never purposely tried to, but couldn't help but listen to him in the dark hours of the night as you fell asleep. 

"Y-y-yes." You squeak out, breath hitching. 

He lowers his nose along your neck, smelling in your perfume and groaning. You watch his free hand move to palm his cock through his jeans, running the palm of his hand on the head of his cock over and over again. 

"I was thinking of you, wishing it was your hand. I couldn't stop thinking about it, your sweet cunt on my cock." He murmurs into your ear, shivers rolling down your spine. 

"Please..." you whine out, thighs clenching. You just needed his hand touching you, making you feel better.

He moves his hand away from the front of his jeans, moving it to cover your clothed cunt. You settle into his hand, bucking yourself up on it. You shiver with the friction of his palm on your clit, making you moan for more.

"Sometimes when you'd bring guys over or catch you changing, I would touch my cock. I used to watch you finger yourself when the door was left open a crack." he says, moving his hand off your throat.

He latches his lips onto your neck, sucking the sweet spot between your earlobe and jaw. You melt against him, latching onto his arm for dear life. You arch your back, his fingers starting to trace slow circles on your throbbing cunt through your shorts.

"You fucking whore, you soaked through your shorts like a dirty little slut." he hisses in your ear, starting to move his fingers faster.

You cry out, head resting against his chest. He presses down, causing you to shudder in pleasure. His other hand moves to grip your hair, pulling it back further to suck on your neck more.

All you could do was wither in pleasure, jaw fallen slack. Your small hands gripped onto his big arms, knees going weak. Your cunt clenched in his hand, eyes rolling into the back of your head.

"Fuck kid, I've thought about eating your cunt so much, watching you cum. I just wanted to lick that sweet little pussy until your crying, begging me to stop." he groans. 

You let out a moan at the thought of his tongue buried deep into your dripping cunt, licking you dry. 

He steps back, hands yanking down your shorts and soaked panties. You step out of them, peeling your tank top off. He pulls you close again, his fingers pinching onto your nipples.

They harden and pebble under his touch, sending need straight to your cunt. He twists one, pulling the other. The motions make your knees shake, mewling under his touch. 

"You want me to touch you so fucking bad, don't you? You want me to fuck you on my cock?" He taunts. 

"P-please!" You cry out, chest rising and falling quickly. 

He lets go of your nipples, unbuttoning his jeans. He steps out of them, his hard cock springing free. The shaft was swelled, his large veins pumping with blood. The head of his cock leaked a pearl of pre-cum, slapping against his belly button with each movement. 

He pushes you back until you fall on the bed, tits jiggling in the process. He looks down at you like prey, wetting his lips. He leans forward, his hands peeling your knees apart to look at your wet and aching cunt. 

"Fuck kid, this pussy is all mine, got that?" he sternly hisses, hands gripping your thighs.

You nod in response, twitching in anticipation for his touch. 

He lands a sharp slap against your cunt, hitting your clit and sending shock waves of pleasure through you. Your hips jolt off the bed, a sound coming from you that's half yelp half moan. 

"You answer me when I ask a question, slut." He barks, slapping your cunt again. 

You cry out, gasping. "This cunt is all yours, this cunt is all yours!" You answer, chest heaving.

"Good little slut." he murmurs, moving to hang above you. His eyes trail over you for a moment, eyes sparking with a familiar hunger. 

"Please, A-Adam." You choke out. 

"I know, I know princess." he murmurs, his hand moving to stroke his cock. You can't help but stare, watching him move up and down his shaft, making a show of running his finger over the head and smearing a pearly bead of pre-cum. 

He guides it along your wet folds, shivering when the head of his cock strokes against your clit. The two of you were breathing heavy, lips hanging inches away from each other. Your eyes were crazy, trying to memorize everything about him.

You gasp loudly when you feel the head of his cock sink into your slick hole, jaw falling open. You look down, watch his cock sink into you inch by inch. There's a light sting and stretch around his size, causing you to groan for a moment.

" _hmphnn_ You're so wet, f-fuck." he hisses, lips pressed together tightly. "Do you think of me fucking you on my cock when you finger yourself? Do you think of my fat fucking cock in you when you cum?" he taunts, voice hoarse.

" _hnnnmn_ Yes, Adam! Y-yes- _fuck!-"_ You wail, the feeling of him bottoming out sending you over edge.

You could feel him buried so deep in you that you were sure his cock was touching your cervix. You had never felt so full by another man in your whole life. You were struggling, mind scrambling to think straight.

He places his hands on your hips, gripping them tightly as he slowly pulls out. All at once, he slams back into you, filling you up all over again. Your head snaps back against the mattress, a defeated and small whimper coming from your lips. 

He gains a good pace, fucking his hips against you over and over again. All you could do was wrap your legs around his backside, arms hooking around his neck. Your lips connect, his tongue exploring your mouth.

You moan into his mouth, causing him to thrust faster. He pulls away from the kiss, looking down for a moment. He sucks in a deep breath, a wave of pleasure rolling over him.

"Shit, I've thought about fucking your cunt for so _fucking_ long." he admits loudly, mouth hanging open in a small "O" shape. "Touch your clit, let me see how you play with it." he demands. voice dark.

Too braindead to protest, your hand snakes between the two of you and latch onto your clit. You use your two fingers to trace slow and small circles around it, sending more shocks of pleasure through you. You clamp onto his cock, gritting your teeth.

" _Jesus fucking Christ-_ Is this what you'd do when you thought of me? Touch yourself like a dirty slut?" he mindlessly murmurs, snapping his hips back faster and faster.

You couldn't even form words. You just let yourself go on the feeling of his cock, fingers moving quicker against your clit. It didn't take long before you felt that familiar coil start to tighten in your chest. 

Your breathing becoming shorter- coming in quick pants, more shallow. You were _so_ close to cumming, _so fucking_ close. Adam could feel it too, your silky cunt gripping and clenching at his cock, feeling you spasm around his big size.

"Your close, aren't you? You want to cum on my big cock so bad, don't you?" he grunts. 

You open your mouth to begin speaking, not even able to form one word. Your eyes are rut shut, your body is some sort of pleasure-paralysis. Your lack of answer makes him mad, his big palm grabbing your jaw.

You open your eyes in shock, jaw hurting from how tight he was holding it. "You stupid fucking slut, don't want to speak? Fine, I'll give you a reason not to speak then." he seethes, yanking your jaw and mouth open.

Before you can protest, his tilts his head back and aggressively spits into your open pit of a mouth. Your eyes widden in surprise, your lips pressing together as you swallow his spit. The action makes you clench _tightly_ around him. 

As much as it surprised you, it was all you needed to be sent over the edge. All at once, your muscles tightened and you arched your body and hips off the mattress. Your head snaps back and a string of shouts and inaudible noises leave your lips.

You were sure you shouted his name a few times as white flashed behind your eyes, stars dancing on your eyelids. Your hips twitched against his, his cock fucking deeper into you as he neared his own orgasm.

Starting from your neck and all the way down to your toes, your body loosened back up and you gasped for air. Your throat was dry and all you could do is lay there, body numb with euphoria.

"Fuck kid, oh god, I'm going to c-cum, I'm fuck, _fuck- Fuck!"_ He shouts, peaking his own orgasm.

Adam's hips thrust at an ungodly pace until he froze completely, sucking in a deep breath. You watched his face contort into a expression made of half pain half pleasure. After a moment or two, his hips started to jolt and spasm, his cock twitching inside of you as he emptied his hot load, rope after rope of his cum filling you. 

He finally relaxed, face dropping and a small pent up groan leaving his lips. He pulls out with a shy _pop_ , leaving you more empty than you had felt in your life. He collapsed beside you on the bed, eyes fluttering shut.

He turns to you, pulling you taught against his large figure. He practically wrapped his whole body around you. 

"You did so good for me, I've wanted you for so long." He murmurs against your neck, lips grazing it softly.

After you re-gain yourself, you sigh. "I did?" You croak, eyes fluttering closed with exhaustion. 

"You did, so good, so good. Sleep, kid." his deep baritone voice hums. 

And you did. You fell asleep with his hands playing with your hair and a mixture of both of your cum dripping down your thighs and onto your bedsheets. 


End file.
